When I lost you
by Chiquita Linda
Summary: Cherish those you love now, for in an instant, you may lose them forever. For Anna Kyouyama, this is a quote she now knows all too well [YohxAnna][ONE SHOT][COMPLETE]


-Hello again everyone! Yupp I got another new fic for all of ya.  
I think this is like my **11th** fic now!  
Heh well I don't know why I'm writing this story. I mean I'm having some of the best/hyper days of my life and here I am writing a sad fic.  
I got issues I swear XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Shaman King, cause me and Hiroyuki talked it over, and $5 just isn't enough money (sweat drop)

Slowly, the rusty door knob turned in the dark home of the Asakura household.

Gently, the door creaked open, the first beams of light seeping through the house, thrusting the darkness off of the walls.

With the door fully ajar, the young blonde Itako, Anna Kyouyama, stepped into her home.  
She gently closed the door behind her and quietly made her way into her house.

She proceeded to walk silently through her dim living room, making her way towards the small kitchen just a few feet away.  
Once she had made it to the kitchen and passed the small dining table, she released her right hand, dropping the house keys onto the dusty oak wood.  
The keys rattled softly, the noise echoing through the entire home.

Lastly, the young girl walked over to the kitchen counter and gently released the small grocery bag that she had been tightly embracing in her arms.

As the brown grocery bag, landed on the white counter top, it toppled over, spilling several of the contents it had been containing.  
Contents such as fresh vegetables, spices, fish, rice, and a small wooden cooking spoon, spilled out onto the counter.

Anna was ready to begin.

She gently slipped off a hair band that she had been wearing around her wrist and pulled her hair back into a small ponytail.  
With the hair band, she slipped her gleaming blonde hair into it's hold, and repeated this step several times until the hair band was secure.

She opened another small drawer under the sink, and pulled out a long kitchen knife.  
The stainless steal gleamed in the sunlight as she lifted it up from the darkened drawer.

Grabbing a wooden cutting board, she proceeded to grab hold of the scattered vegetables, and packed fish and placed them onto the board.  
She opened the packets of fresh fish and washed them thoroughly under the warm tap water in the sink.

It was very unusual to see this young Itako, actually touching raw food and cooking with it.  
Usually she'd just send her fiancée, Yoh Asakura, to retrieve food from the market and cook it himself.

But of course his vertically challenged friend, Manta Oyamada, would assist him on occasion.

Or on other days, she'd simply pick up the phone, while watching her favorite soap opera's, and merely order food that was all ready prepared.

And so indeed it was very odd to see the young girl, cooking, with food that she had purchased herself. But she wasn't doing it just for the heck of it.  
Or to give her fiancée a much needed break for once.

She was doing it for a special occasion. Each year she would celebrate an important date, encircled on her calendar with red ink.  
April 25th.  
The date in which her entire life was forever changed.

And each year, as she celebrated this life changing day, her fiancée would simply go on with his daily routine of house chores and intense training, come into the house in the afternoon, turn on the TV, and sit there only to watch it for hours and not utter a word.

Repeatedly she'd have to remind him of this day to remember.  
And just as the words streamed out of her mouth, he'd jump up off of the couch, embrace her tightly, congratulate her, and tell her that he had forgotten, but promised that he would remember the next year.

And every year, on the very same day, she awaited for him to remember, but he never did. And so once again she'd remind him and he'd embrace her and make the same promise again.

Instead of growing angry at the fact that something as simple as a day could not remain in his mind, but a sporting event could, the young girl prayed for hope, that maybe someday, her fiancée would grow smarter and remember a day other than the super bowl.

And at long last her prayer was finally answered. Well in a way it was.

Just last year, as the day came around and she reminded him once again about what day it was, and her fiancée again promised that he'd remember the following year, but she believed that he actually meant it this time.

Just a few weeks earlier, Yoh Asakura reminded her of the day to come, and informed her that he had a special surprise awaiting her that day.

And so she believed that her fiancée did in fact remember, and was perhaps out somewhere right now preparing her surprise.  
And because he was getting a surprise for her, Anna only found it fitting that she would have a surprise for him as well.

And so she was preparing a special dinner for him.

Every single item that was to be set on the table would be something that she cooked, bought, or something that she had stood up and retrieved from somewhere herself.

And as Anna picked up the long kitchen knife, retrieved the fresh fish from the sink, and began dicing it, she grew more excited, for at any moment, Yoh would walk in through the door, embrace her, and remind her of what day it was instead of the other way around.

But Anna was not known for being able to do two things at once, and so as she had been fantasizing, the knife slipped suddenly and cut her left index finger.

"Aggghhh!" Anna groaned as she took her hand in the other and looked down at her wound.  
In a matter of seconds, blood had begun to seep through the wound and spill out over her finger.

Anna quickly flushed the cut with warm tap water, went over to the medicine closet, and proceeded to wrap a band aid tightly around her finger.

She then continued on to finish dicing the fish, chop all of the vegetables, boil all of the water needed, and placed the fish as well as the rice, into their appropriate pots to cook.

But cooking wasn't the only thing Anna needed to do. She also had to wash all of the dishes, cut flowers from the back yard (for the vase she would have in the center of the table), wash all of the windows, sweep and mop the kitchen and dining room, and dust off all of the furniture.

This must have been a special occasion, for other wise she would have called poor little Manta over and ordered him to do the chores for her.  
And in merely 1 ½ hours, Anna was able to accomplish all of this and still have time left over to watch one of her favorite soaps.

Another 2 hours later, the food was finally prepared and the table was nearly set.

Anna walked around the oak table, carefully setting up all of the forks, spoons, and napkins, neatly placed the warm food on the plates, and poured the freshly boiled tea into the small cups on the dinner table.

She grabbed the bundle of flowers that she had cut from the garden in their backyard, and neatly arranged them in the glass vase in the center of the table.

There wasn't much time left before Yoh would come home, and Anna wasn't ready.  
She quickly sprinted up to her room, swung her closet door open, swiftly took her dirty clothes off, slipped the dress over her head, and put on her shoes.  
Just then, the front door sprang open.

"ANNA! I'M HOME!" Called Yoh Asakura.

Anna quickly ran down the stairs, holding up her dress, and met Yoh at the front door.

"God, Yoh. It's about time you got home. Where have you been?" Anna demanded.

Yoh threw his jacket over his shoulder and took off his shoes.

"Oh sorry about that Anna. Ren just came back from China, and the guys and I went out for a while." He answered as he walked over to the living room, but not before getting a good whiff of the aroma around him.

"Hey? What smells so good?" Yoh wondered as he plopped himself on the couch in front of the TV.  
The table was only feet away from him, yet Yoh did not take notice of the beautiful dinner Anna had set up for him.

"Yoh...Did you notice that I'm wearing a dress, and that the house is clean?" Anna asked sternly.  
Anna tried hard not to believe that Yoh had forgotten what day it was again.

"Oh are Tamao and girls coming over again?" Yoh took the remote in his hand and turned on the TV.  
Anna sighed. "No. I haven't talked to them in a long time."

"What? Really? Are you mad at them or something?" Yoh questioned uninterested.

"No...I just haven't talked to them."

"Oh...okay." Yoh shrugged.

Anna sighed, walked over, and sluggishly sat herself in the love seat next to him.

"Yoh...it's April 25th you know." Anna sighed.

"Already? Aww crap I gotta take out the trash today. Meh I'll do it later." Yoh shrugged as he placed both feet onto the couch and layed down.

"No. I'm not talking about the trash. Don't you know what day it is?" Anna grew impatient.

"Yeah you just told me. It's April 25th." Yoh scoffed as he changed the channel on the TV.

"So. Didn't something important happen today?" Anna continued.  
"Yeah. Ren came back and the boys and I went out for a while." Yoh replied coldly.

Anna irately rolled her eyes and placed her chin on the palm of her hands.  
She watched as Yoh pathetically layed on the couch and watched the TV, completely ignoring the dinner that was set up for him just a few feet away.

Yoh had forgotten again.

Just when she had thought that he was going to go out of his way to make up for all of the other times that he had failed to remember,Yoh had idiotically forgotten.

Anna ran her hands sternly through her hair trying to calm herself down.

"So that's the only thing that happened today? Ren came back from China..." Anna said uninterested.

"Yeah." Yoh replied. "The guys and I are gonna go out again tomorrow so I have to get up early tomorrow." Yoh ventured.

"Oh...you don't mind...do you?" Yoh asked as he turned himself around on the couch and looked at Anna.

Anna narrowed her eyes.  
"Why would I?" She replied soullessly.

Yoh grinned and turned himself back around. But as he took notice of the tone in Anna's voice, he turned once more.  
"Anna? Are you okay? Is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied sarcastically.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"I told you I'm fine, Yoh."

"Oh...Okay...I was just wondering." Yoh answered as he turned around once more and stared at the television.  
"Whoa! He almost caught that!" Yoh cried as he watched his favorite sporting event.

Anna sighed.

"I'm going to go to my room. I'll be right back." She whispered coldly as she stood herself up and walked up the stairs.

Yoh had been paying attention to the TV and so he did not hear Anna or see her leave.

Anna sternly walked up the stairs and stepped into her room, shuttin the door behind her.  
She took off her dress and shoes, and slipped back into the dirty clothes that she had been wearing that morning.  
She wore the same white shirt, that was stained and beaten as she prepared the food and plucked the flowers from the backyard.  
She wore the same black skirt, that was ripped and torn as she swept and mopped the floors, and dusted the furniture.

Lastly, she reached under her bed and slipped into her usual pair of sandals, that she had worn almost every day of her life.  
She then placed both hands on her head and proceeded to tangle her hair, not caring about her appearance anymore.  
She swung her door open, made her way down the stairs and lazily plopped herself back down in the love seat in the living room.

Yoh startled by the sudden noise, raised his head and turned around. His eyes widened as he noticed what Anna was wearing.

"Anna? Why did you take off the dress that you were wearing?" He asked.  
"Oh so you actually noticed that I was wearing a dress?" Anna asked solemnly.  
"Of course I did. What happened to your hair? Why are you wearing those dirty clothes?" Yoh was beginning to get suspicious.

"Well there wasn't any reason for me to wear that dress so I just slipped back into the clothes that I was wearing this morning.  
Oh...you don't mind..do you?" Anna smirked mockingly.

Yoh arched his eyebrow. "Anna? What's going on?" He urged.

"Nothing Yoh. Nothing's going on." Anna firmly placed her hands down on the arm rests of the seat and stood herself up.

Yoh watched as Anna walked over to the dining table and began to remove the plates of food that had been neatly set up.

His eyes widened as he finally took notice of the beautiful dinner that was set up for him on the dining room table.  
He stood himself up from the couch and walked over to the dining room, as Anna continued to remove the forks, and spoons, from the dinner table.

"Anna? What's this? Did you do this?" Yoh asked as he watched Anna walk over to the sink and carelessly pour the tea down the drain.

"No." She lied.

Yoh stepped into the kitchen noticing the large pile of dirty pots, and dishes in the sink.

"Yes you did." Yoh argued as he picked up one of the dirty pots and displayed for Anna to see. Anna paid no attention and continued to clear the table.

"Who is this for?" Yoh asked, walking back towards Anna.

Anna took the glass vase of flowers off of the table, walked back over to the kitchen, and carelessly tossed it into the trash.  
Anna paid no heed to her fiancée's voice.  
She removed two plates of food from the table and turned around to toss them into the sink.  
But just before Anna could step back into the kitchen, Yoh grabbed her by the arm and sternly faced her towards him.

"Anna. What's going on?" He demanded.  
Anna turned away, refusing to look at Yoh's face. She remained silent and held the two plates firmly in her hands.  
"Anna. Why won't you answer me?" Yoh questioned.

Anna sighed and finally let go of the plates, allowing them to fall to the ground and shatter to pieces.  
Startled by the sudden crash, Yoh released Anna immediately and looked down at the ground.  
Anna, released from his grip, took her chance and walked over to the kitchen sink and began to wash the dirty dishes.

"What did you do that for?" Yoh shouted as he kneeled down and began to pick up the pieces of broken glass.

Anna took the soap bottle firmly in her hand, squeezed the soap onto the dirty dishes, and began to scrub them clean.  
Yoh sighed and stood himself up once more.

He slowly walked over towards Anna by the sink and placed both hands down on the white counter top.  
As he stared down at the counter, he noticed marks on it's surface, as to hint that someone had been cutting food upon it.

"Anna...Is there something you're not telling me?"

Anna sighed and gently placed the clean dish back down into the sink.

"No, Yoh. I've told you everything, you're the one who isn't telling me something." Anna replied hoarsely

Yoh was completely confused. He had no idea as to what Anna was talking about.  
"What are you talking about? What is all of this?" Yoh asked once more, still puzzled.

Anna sighed and swiftly turned her attention to her fiancée's baffled face.

"Oh nothing Yoh. I just decided out of the whim to clean the entire house and cook an entire meal just for the two of us because you know how much I love to cook and clean, don't you Yoh?" Anna responded in a surprisingly sweet tone of voice.  
But Anna wasn't being sweet at all.

Yoh narrowed his eyes, still trying to fit the pieces together as to what was going on.  
And just as the thought hit him, April 25th, the date he promised Anna that he'd remember, he sighed deeply, closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Oh...my...god...Anna...I am so sorry." Yoh apologized. "I can't believe I forgot, even after promising you I'd remember." He said solemnly placing his hand over his forehead.

"Believe it or not, you did." Anna said coldly.  
"To think I wasted my time proving my love to a person who could care less about me." Anna shoved Yoh as she made her way back over to the table.

Yoh had no idea how to respond. He stayed still and kept his head down.  
All this time Anna had been working hard just to prove how much he meant to her, and he had been spending his time with his friends who seemed to be a lot more important than she was.

He had no excuse for what he had done.  
He had acted like a complete jerk.

Suddenly, a loud clattering noise was heard, causing Yoh to look up. As he turned, he saw Anna ripping the sheet of cloth from the table, ignoring the fact that there was still a few forks and spoons left on it's surface.

"Anna. Don't." Yoh said gently.

"Just leave me alone, Yoh." Anna responded.

"Anna you don't have to do this..." Yoh continued.

"No I don't, but I don't have a choice." Anna replied as she crumbled up the long cloth and threw it in the trash.

"What do you mean you don't have a choice? Just because I didn't remember at first doesn't mean you have to ruin what you had planned!" Yoh argued.

"That's the point. You should have remembered in the first place, Yoh! I shouldn't have had to sit there and try my hardest to remind you of the day that you promised me you'd remember!" Anna shouted.

"Anna, You're over reacting. I'm sorry. I just had a lot of things on my mind. We can still celebrate our special day. It doesn't have to be ruined." Yoh replied gently as he placed both hands on the her shoulders, and began to gently rub her arms.

Anna sternly broke her arms through and pushed Yoh away.

"Leave me alone." She replied harshly.  
"...Don't be like this." Yoh tried to calm her down.

"Don't be like this? I should be the one telling you, Don't be like this! You're the one that broke your promise to me!  
Do you know how many times I've forgiven you for forgetting in the past? H  
ow many times I believed you, when you promised me you'd remember the next year.  
And when you told me 2 weeks ago, that you had remembered and that you had something special for me, I believed you then to, and I even prepared a surprise for you, to show you that I cared." Anna said sincerely.

"I know Anna. I know. And I'm so sorry, please can you forgive me?" Yoh requested.  
Anna stayed quiet for a moment and sighed.

"No, just get out of here, Yoh." She said her voice detached.  
"What?" Yoh said baffled.  
"I said get out of here!" Anna shouted, sternly pointing her finger at the door.

"What? Why?" Yoh said eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't act stupid, Yoh! Just get out of here! I don't want you here anymore!" Anna grabbed Yoh's arm and started to drag him to the door.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Yoh asked.  
"Why don't you just go back with your little friends. I'm sure you'd rather be with them." She answered harshly.

"Anna, don't do this." Yoh pleaded.

"Shut up, Yoh. It's been 7 years TODAY since you and I met and you're still acting like the jerk that you were when I first met you!" Anna reminded him.

"Well you're still acting like the bitter Ice Queen you were when I first met you!" Yoh began to argue.

"Hmph. No actually I think I've gotten worse, and do you know why? It's because I've had to live my whole life with a stupid moron who never cares about the one person that's stood by his side his whole life!" Anna shouted.

"What are you talking about? You've never been there for me!  
So demanding that I cook for you, clean the house, buy your food, and brutally train for you everyday, that's what you think is being their for me?" Yoh shouted.

"Heh you know, now that I think about it, I would rather be with my friends, at least they won't torment me every minute of the day!" Yoh hollered.

"Oh so you're finally getting it...good for you! God I don't even know why I met you. I'd rather be happier alone than to be stuck with someone like you." Anna confessed.

"Oh so you're finally getting it...good for you! Does it seem like I ever wanted to be with you? All you've done is torment me about how you want me to be the perfect man for you, but how am I supposed to be that man if I'm stuck with the most impossible woman? God what do you want from me?" Yoh shouted.

"Agh just get out of here, Yoh! I don't want to see you again!" Anna shouted as she began shoving Yoh out the door.

"God I wish you had never been born! All you've done is ruin my life! After all I've done for you. I wish you would just **drop dead**!" Anna cried as she pushed Yoh out the door way and slammed the door behind her.

Anna took in a deep breath, and slowly slid down against the door frame, dropping to the ground.

She lifted her knees up against her chest, lowered her head, and for the first time in her life, the Ice Queen began to cry.  
Warm tears began to roll down her soft cheeks and she did not know why.  
She was feeling an entirely new emotion that she had never felt before.  
Anna was heartbroken.

Anna sobbed louder, as she heard Yoh's footsteps disappear as he walked away from the door.  
She had lost the only person that had ever meant anything to her. But what he had done was unforgivable. What Yoh did not understand, was that all those years that he called torment, were Anna's ways of showing him that he cared for him, and wanted him to take care of himself.

Yoh did not seem to understand. And now, he was gone.

And suddenly, Anna heard a loud screeching sound coming from outside.

**_Tires screeched, a loud thud was heard, and then...  
Silence_.**

Anna's eyes shot open as she gasped loudly.  
Her tears froze in her eyes, and no longer ran down. Her spine stiffened and her body froze, she could not move.  
Quickly she sprinted up and flung the front door open.

Her head spun around as she scanned the area, seeking the noise that she had heard.  
And as quickly as she turned to her left, she saw it.

There on the cold street, lay the body, of the one she had lost.  
Anna's heart sank and shattered as she saw Yoh's orange head phones, lying just a few feet away from his motionless body.  
His body lay cold and still on the ground, he wasn't moving.

The car had vanished.

"**YYYYYYOOOOOOOHHHHHH!**" Anna cried as she ran towards his lifeless being laying on the street.

Yoh did not turn.

"YOH! YOH!" Anna cried as she lifted Yoh's cold body into her arms. She moved away the long strands of hair that were covering his face.

Yoh took in a small breath and slowly opened his eyes.

"Anna..." Yoh coughed. As he coughed, small trickles of blood began to pour down his lips.

"Yoh! Yoh are you okay? Look at you..." Anna panicked as she held him closer to her.

"Anna, I'm sorry." Yoh merely responded.

"Yoh? What are you talking about? Come on we have to get you to the hospital." Anna insisted.

"I was trying to surprise you, but I guess we all know I've never been too good with surprises." Yoh coughed.

"What? What are you talking about?" Anna asked, puzzled.

Yoh coughed, causing more blood to come from his mouth and run down his dry, broken lips

"I remembered..." He replied as he forced a grin onto his tattered face.

"Remembered...?" Anna mumbled.

Yoh nodded gently.

"I'm sorry for fighting with you earlier, I was trying to surprise you.  
Pretending not to remember our special day, having you scream at me, then I'd pull out your surprise, all would be forgiven. Now that I think about it, is was really a stupid idea, I should have thought about it ahead of time." Yoh surprisingly chuckled.

"What's going on Yoh?" Anna asked eyebrow arched.  
"Come on. Please we have to go to the hospital." Anna whimpered.

"Anna, don't." Yoh responded softly.

"Yoh. Are you crazy? We have to go, look at you, if we don't get you help now, you could...die." Anna began to tear up as the dreadful words slipped from her mouth.

"It's okay Anna...I'm not scared..I..." Yoh coughed once more, his heart rate decreased, and his body grew weaker.

"Anna...Do remember the day...that I met you?" Yoh mustered, trying to dry the tears from Anna's dark brown eyes.

He did not want to die, knowing that the last thing he saw was the love of his life crying, without reason.

"Of course I do, Yoh." Anna's voice cracked as she held Yoh's cold hand up to her warm cheek.  
"But, Yoh." She uttered softly.

"Anna. I never said this to you before, but before that day, I never knew that angels existed.  
I never knew what one was, what one looked like, until the day I saw your rosy face, by that bridge in front of my shrine." Yoh mumbled.

Anna began to cry even harder.

"Well maybe you were an angry angel. I remember when I threw that ball and it hit you on the head by accident, you told me to go to hell, but still, you were an angel.

...My little angel..." Yoh coughed, his hands began to shiver from the loss of heat within his body.

"Yoh.." Anna cried. "Please..." Her chin trembled.

"I'm so sorry for the things I said earlier, Anna I didn't mean them." Yoh apologized.

"No, Yoh. Please, I'm the one who has to apologize. Yoh I love you so much, the things I said, were just so stupid, I wasn't thinking.  
I'm just an Ice Queen...I..." Anna cried.

With his right hand in her grasp, Yoh gently traced his cold finger down Anna's cheek, clearing the tear track that had run down her face.

"Don't, Anna. Don't apologize.  
You're not an Ice Queen. You're my whole life.  
I'm so sorry Anna. I'm sorry I have to make you a widow, before having the chance to make you my wife." Yoh slowly looked down on himself, staring at his position on the cold road.

"Yoh stop. Don't say that. Please, you're not going to die. You're not going to leave me! Yoh!" Anna began to sob even louder.

"Hush, baby." Yoh began softly.  
"It's okay." He comforted.

"Yoh." Anna sobbed. "Yoh I love you."  
"Please, don't leave me, I need you!" Anna declared.

"I know, Anna...I know, I'll never leave you, honey." His voice began to strain.

With his strength and life, slipping away, in his final moments, Yoh reached into his pant pocket, and took out a small black velvet box into his palm.

"Anna...take this." Yoh said as he hovered his cold shivering hand gently in front of her face.

Anna slowly opened her hands and took the small box willingly.

"What is this?" She asked gently, wondering what lay inside the small box.

"Just a small gift to show you what you mean to me. I know it's not much, but I raised all of the money that I made in the past to years, just so that I could see you smile as you open it. I've never seen you smile Anna." Yoh said, turning his head over slightly.

"Yoh..I..." Anna began.

"Open it." Yoh insisted.

Anna gently placed her finger on top of the small box, she gently lifted the top open and her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, her heart stopped.

A large gradiant smile grew upon her face.

The first smile Yoh had ever seen, and with this, he was finally satisfied, and he took his final breath.

"Yoh! It's beautiful!" Anna cried in sorrow as well as in joy.

"So are you Anna. Thank you, baby. I'm so glad that I met you. I love you, Anata..." Yoh's voice departed and he gently closed his eyes, his hands fell to the ground, and his heart no longer had a pulse.

"Yoh?" Anna called confused. Yoh did not respond.

"No, no, no Yoh don't...Yoh please!" Anna panicked as she nudged Yoh forcibly.

Yoh did not open his eyes.

"Yoh stop it! Please! Don't do this! Please wake up!" Anna cried even louder as she continued to nudge her fiancée, but he would not respond.

Anna finally gave up, collapsed onto his cold chest, and began to sob loudly.  
The small velvet box still clutched in her left hand.

"No Yoh! You can't leave me...Yoh baby, please wake up...you can't die, you can't leave me here, Yoh!" Anna screeched her voice cracking.  
"Yoooohhhh." Anna cried. "Yoh...don't die, you can't die, what have I done. Yoh...I'm so sorry." Anna began to murmur.

She placed her face deeply into his cold chest and tightly grabbed onto his shirt with her hands.  
She would not stop crying.

"Yoh! I'll never leave your side, I'll always remember, I promise, I'll never let you go!" Anna cried as she tightly embraced her fiancée's body into her arms, and lay on the street along with the person she had lost.

Anna gently released the grasp from her left hand, the small velvet box dropping to the ground alongside the two.

As the box gently landed on the ground, a small golden ring slipped out.

A single flawless diamond neatly centered within the band's grasp.

An engagement ring.

**((Author's Note:))  
**Oh dear god. 15 pages. Well I guess this is my record for the longest one chapter I've ever written.

I am so sorry, but yes Yoh is dead.

Please don't kill me. It' just well I don't know this idea came to me and I had to write my thoughts and form them into a fic. (I bet you're all saying "Pst yeah that's a good excuse")

So I'll just quickly pack my bags and leave town before anyone finds me and kills me XD

Hee hee but well yeah...um...I got nothing more to say XD  
I hope you all enjoyed this incredibly **LONG** one-shot.  
And thank you to those that actually read the whole story, and didn't fall asleep (sweat drop)

I hope you will leave a little review and join me for my next fic, update, whatever XD  
I love you all so much! (hugs)

_**((-Martha-))**_

(P.S. Sorry for the corny ending, I have no idea how to end stories with someone dying. I'm so sorry XD )


End file.
